


The Hardest Nights

by Jakoll



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eight has PTSD, Eight is kinda suicidal, F/F, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Three likes swearing smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakoll/pseuds/Jakoll
Summary: No spoilers hahaha
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	The Hardest Nights

**Author's Note:**

> SPLATOON 3 WAS ANNOUNCED AAAAAAAAaaAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA

Ever since Eight escaped the metro, thoughts have plagued her mind and she can’t get them out. She wondered where Tartar went after the battle on the NILS statue, why octoling said were sanitized, and most importantly, who was she? She never knew anything past the incident in the metro, and no matter what she does she can’t get them back. The only thing keeping her sane was Three. She knew Three ever since the metro. For her, a lifelong friend. Even more so, They got engaged about a week ago. Eight felt horrible for what she did to Three in the metro, leading up to the scar on her girlfriends face. The inkling would have night terrors about it, and Eight would need to give her a lot of cuddles to solve the problem. Eight almost took to a noose a few days before she moved in with Three because of how she knew she hurt her. Eight also had flashbacks. She would get panic attacks and drop down to the floor in a ball. She wasn’t ashamed or anything, but more scared of it. She almost died on many occasions, and developed a fear of the ‘8-ball’. She knew she escaped the metro, and it is all over, but she still gets terrorized by it. The doorbell rings.  
“That must be Three!” The octoling thinks as she waltzes toward the door. When she opened it, she was met with a gun to her face. A group of octolings burst through the door. Eights hand were in the air, but they still fired.

It took a bit longer than usual for Three to get home today. She got caught up in turfing and lost track of time and was a few hours late. “Eights probably worried sick.” The green inking thought to herself. She knew Eight could handle herself, but there was a sudden uneasiness inside her. She rushed back as quickly as possible. When she got back, she noticed the door was cracked open.  
“Strange...” Three thought. She pushed it open and saw all the lights out except for one lamp, shining at a spot on the kitchen counter. Three closed the door behind her and walked over to the spot. She looked down and gasped. A piece of Eights tentacles was chopped off crudely and layed there, covered in her blood. Three noticed a small note next to it.  
“To whomever reads this, we have your friend. If you ever want to see her alive again, bring 30 million coins behind Deca tower at midnight. Every time you do not show up, you will revive another part of her in the mail. Eventually, we will run out of tentacles, and move on to other parts.”  
“30 million... that’s practically unheard of.” Three thought.  
It’s worth it for Eight.  
Three left for Deca Tower immediately. She didn’t have 30 million, in fact she only had 26,000 coins. She went into ranked matches and tried to bet her entire balance with others. It worked. After a while, she checked her balance. 300,000. This wasn’t going to work. It was almost midnight, and she didn’t (5want Eight to suffer more than she already has. She called Four and laid out the situation. Four started heading towards Threes house after dunking a few cups of coffee. To Threes dismay, by the time she got back, another one of Eights tentacles was lying on her doorstep. No note this time, just the tentacle.  
“Three!”  
Three turns around to see a yellow inkling. Four. “Thank fucking god.”  
Four sped over to her.  
“I got some intel from Marie. Apparently some shady guy was hanging around Deca tower before leaving to the building next to Grizzco.”  
Three ran inside and grabbed the first gun she could find. She came outside to see Four in her car yelling at her to get in. Three rushed over and hops in the seat next to Four. The two remained silent until they got to the square.  
“Let’s just act like we are getting our bonuses and ambush them.” Four suggests.  
Three agrees. She doesn’t care how, she’s getting Eight back.  
They walk over the the Grizzco bonus board and Four grips her chalices. Three draws her Hero Shot. Three made the first move. She whipped around and kicked down the door in that building. She was met by a group of octolings, weapons drawn. Three didn’t care that she was outnumbered. All she thought about was Eight. Four came in to a pile of bodies and Three chasing a fleeing octoling.  
“What the fuck?” Four yelled.  
Three ignored it and pinned the octoling on a wall.  
“WHERE IS SHE?” Three yelled.  
“It’s too late. They saw you coming.”  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME”  
“They are on their way to kill her now.”  
Three shot the octoling to death. She goes back and looks for Four.  
She hears a muffled scream.  
She turns and sees a door a slightly opened. She dashes in and sees Four.  
After murdering the octoling in there, she went over to her. No breath.  
She’s dead.  
Three looks around and sheds tears. She spots a syringe used to inject into her. She immediately realizes they might do this to Eight and bolts out. She hears a scream of her name and ran to its location. She finds Eight and some Octolings, Syringe in hand. She kills all of Eights capturers and rushes to the octo-girl. Three unties Eight, who lets out a sob, grabbing onto Three and pulling her to herself. Three breaks it and sees what they did to her. A few tentacles were chopped halfway. Her body was covered in bruises, blood coming out of her arm. She rips off some of her shirt and ties it around where Eight was bleeding before standing back up and giving her a long kiss. Eight stops. Three looks at her girlfriend puzzled, and gasps in horror. A dart was just put into Eights neck. She grabs Eight on her back and rushes her to the nearby hospital.  
Eight was dying.  
Three sobs and lets out the waterworks as Eight is sped to the nearest room.  
A doctor walks back a few hours later, a grim look on his face.  
“So? Is she alright?”  
“We were able to get most of the poison out, but I’m afraid it will have effects on her health. Mentally and Physically.”  
“How?”  
“She will be looking at a case of Muscle inflammation, as well as PTSD. She’s gone through a lot. We can cure the inflammation, but the other is here to stay.”  
“Shit.”  
Eight is let out a few weeks later, and Three never left the hospital.  
Three gives her girlfriend a tight hug, and helps her into a car. They left for home as Three questioned Eight about what happened.

You could say Fours funeral was simple, but fitting. She died protecting and helping others, a sassy bitch to the end. She did have a good side though. She helped Three in the blink of an eye, and went so far as to die for them. Not really her choice in the moment though. Eight didn’t even know that Four died until the funeral. Eight didn’t know her too well, but still mourned her death.  
Three tried her best in the moment, but ultimately never was able to help her. She felt horrible. If her rage didn’t keep her from helping Four, she would be alive right now.  
Three never left Eight alone again, and always had a weapon in arms reach when with her.  
“I fucking love you Eight.”  
“I know”  
Three slept soundly knowing Eight was right next to her.


End file.
